Everything beautiful has its moments
by EmandM6
Summary: This is about Clary going to a boarding school and meeting a popular-and handsome-boy named Jace, whom every single girl in the whole school is in love with. But Clary... She doesn't have any feeling for Jace. Or not until now. Who is he? Jace has some interest in her. Something about her is different from any other girls. What is? This is their beautiful journey towards love.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone! I have decided to start another story since I have been in a major writer's block recently and I realized that the only way to get back to my old fandom life is to write. But don't worry if you are reading this because you want more updates on my last story. That will be up once a week. But I truly wish that you will enjoy this more.  
This is about Clary going to a boarding school and meeting a popular - and handsome - boy named Jace, whom every single girl in the whole school is in love with. But Clary just sees Jace as her friend, perhaps her best friend. Until now... Nevertheless, Jace has an interest in her. She moved something inside Jace. What is it?  
This is their beautiful love story. Hope you enjoy! -EmandM6**

* * *

The wind was strong. It was the kind of day that Simon would ask her over and they would have a warm chocolate together. The thought made Clary feel awfully alone. She was sitting at the back of her mother's car. The seats were old and it smelled like her mother's shampoo. Her mother, Jocelyn gave a quick sideways glance towards her daughter and sighed. "Honey, you know I don't want to leave you in a strange place without Simon. But you understand it right? You are going to try to behave, right honey?" Clary glared back in reply. It was all Luke's fault. He had advised her mother that Simon was a bad influence on Clary. It was his joy when Clary suffered. After Simon got suspended from her old school, Luke had finally found an excuse to kick her out of the house. And her mother, her mother of all people had fallen for it. But Clary had accepted it. Clary had accepted the fact that they were kicking her house out of her own house. But she could not accept the fact that she had to stay away from Simon! Her Best friend who had always been there for Clary. Clary forced herself not to cry. Clary wouldn't let Luke know that she was sad because of what he had done. She wouldn't give him any satisfaction. She hugged her bag tightly which contained Simon's present along with a yellow envelope. She had promised Simon to open it in her room.  
"Honey, Look! This is your new school!" said her mom cautiously. Clary glared outside. Her new school was a gloomy old castle. As they approached the gateway, Clary could barely make out the sign that said, 'Welcome to the the ShadowHunter's Academy."  
"What is a ShadowHunter?" Clary mumbled unenthusiastically. "Oh I've asked but they said it was named after the founder of this school. Jonathan Shadowhunter." Her mother replied over enthusiastically.  
Wow, she was going to go to a school that was named after some creepy weird named dude. Before she could say more, her mother shouted, "Clary! We are here!"

In front of the front door, there was this guy in his mid30s. He was wearing baggy jeans and a faded brown T-shirt. He looked dangerous to Clary. So instead, Clary fidgeted with her green T-shirt and stood in front of her car praying for her mother to get her duffel bag out of the trunk faster. Soon later, her mother approached hauling Clary's duffel bag. She immediately dropped it in front of Clary. "Gah, That was heavy," mumbled Jocelyn as she extended an arm towards the man. "Hi, I'm Jocelyn, Jocelyn Fairchild. This is Clary, Clary Fairchild." Her mother introduced. "Hodge, Hodge Starkweather." The man - Hodge - said, he was suddenly smiling kindly. "Welcome, Clary. Now let's get you settled." Hodge said smiling at Clary as he grabbed Clary's duffel bag and passed it to Clary. Clary just nodded grabbing her duffel bag.  
"Well, then I'll leave you to get settled, Clary." Said her mother hugging Clary for the last time.  
"I love you, Clary, remember that." Her mother said,  
"I love you too, mom," Clary said. With one teary look, her mother left leaving Clary with Hodge.  
"So," Hodge said, "Let's give you our schedule and some directions."

Once they were inside, Hodge handed her a slip of A4 paper. "It's your schedule. Your classes start tomorrow since it is already late. You can pick up your books in the library." Hodge handed her another piece of paper. "This is the map of the school just in case you need them. And-" He said, and his words were interrupted by a group of kids Clary's age. They walked past her laughing. Clary suddenly felt sad at the thought of Simon. "Hey, Jace!" Hodge again interrupted her thoughts and called out to the gang. "Will you show the new girl around?" Hodge asked grabbing her duffel bag. "Yes sure, Hodge." The boy, who had stunningly blond hair and gold eyes replied. "I will deliver your bag to your room," Hodge said to Clary as the boy approached. Hodge turned away from Clary to talk to the boy. Leaving Clary to awkwardly stand. Having nothing else to do, Clary started to eavesdrop.  
"...So you show her around. And remember to take her to the library. Her books are there. At the end show her to your room. If you want you can introduce her to your gang. Make her feel at home." Hodge said.  
"Ok Hodge." The boy - Jace - said. Then he gave a sidelong glance towards Clary. His golden eyes glittered against the late afternoon sun. He grinned. HIs grinned made Clary blush.  
"Then I will leave you two to it." Smiled Hodge walking away.

"Hi, I'm Jace. Jace Herondale." Jace said, extending his arm.  
"I'm Clary. Clary Fairchild." Clary replied shaking his arm lightly.  
"Follow me," Jace said grinning. Clary followed him. He took her to his gang. Jace started, "Okay everyone, This is Clary. She is new to this school BUT she will be joining our gang." Clary was shocked. Just like this, he was inviting her to his gang. All of the members of his gang looked pretty shocked too. It was silent for a moment. But soon a girl spoke up. She was beautiful.  
"Hi, I'm Isabelle, Isabelle Lightwood. You can call me Izzy. It is so great to have a girl in the gang because Jace NEVER invites anyone else." Izzy said, then she pointed at a black haired boy beside her. "This is Alec, Alec Lightwood. We are siblings." Isabelle explained smiling.  
"Okay, Clary. You don't have to worry about anything once you are in the gang." Murmured Alec tapping his phone.  
"Don't worry, Alec doesn't care about anything except for his bow." Explained Jace, "But it is true. You don't have to worry about anything. Can I see your schedule?" Asked Jace. Clary nodded handed her paper.  
"Hey, I care about other things too! For example, you! My Parabatai!" Complained Alec.  
"Para- What?" Clary asked  
" _Parabatai._ It's like soulmates." Explained Isabelle.  
"Interesting. Your roommate is Izzy." Smiled Jace, Ignoring Alec completely.  
"OMG! We are going to be BEST friends!" exclaimed Izzy. Clary smiled back. This wasn't so bad after all.  
"...And You have Humanities and Science with me. Math with Alec and me... Art, Music with Izzy." finished Jace.  
"Wow, amazing," Clary said in awe  
"Great, Let's show you around." Squealed Izzy.

* * *

After showing her all around the school, which Clary had no desire to remember. Alec and Jace had left Clary and Isabelle in front of their door after the promise to meet them back at breakfast at the cafeteria. Walking away to their own room. Isabelle immediately slammed the door shut and she started chatting.  
"By the angel! I wanted a roommate ever since I moved here! So let me tell you all about our gang." Isabelle said excitedly. For the first time, Clary was actually interested in the topic. "Ok, So Alec and I are blood brothers. While on the other hand, Jace is our adopted brother. His parents died when he was young..."  
"Wait, Wait so you guys are technically families?" Asked Clary.  
"Yes basically."  
"Then why isn't Jace a Lightwood other than a Herondale?"  
"He wanted to keep his name." Izzy explained, "You saw how he is. And it's a shame we're families because we could have made a perfect couple." said Isabelle.  
"So... you like Jace?" Wondered Clary,  
"No silly, even if I did, he won't like me back. To him, I'm just his darling little sister. And the second reason is that our entire school is in love with him. I would get murdered in like 3 seconds." Nodded Clary remembering the way other girls looked at Clary when she walked past them with the gang. "Yeah, It is weird. Jace never invited anyone to our gang. Anyone who asks to join, Jace will say something mean to kick them away. He might have a crush on you Clary." Explained Isabelle smugly. Something about her expression told Clary that the topic was closed.

Clary slowly opened her bag and pulled out her presents from Simon and ignoring Izzy, she opened the envelope. Tears stung her eyes as she saw Simon's familiar handwriting

 _Dear Clary,  
I am so so so sorry for what happened. I knew Luke will use that as an excuse but I had to do one more band gig before Eric went away.  
This is all my fault. I shouldn't have done it but what's done is done._  
 _Clary, I know this is not a time to say this but since we wouldn't be able to see each other for a long time... I just want to say, you are my best friend and I will always love you.  
Call me whenever you can.  
Love,  
Simon Lewis_

Oh, Simon, Clary thought

At that exact moment, her phone buzzed. She looked up to see what Isabelle was doing. She had gone to the bathroom. Clary looked down at her phone. To her surprise, it was Jace

 _Unknown Number: Save this number as Jace. This is Jace.  
_ _Clary: How did you know my phone number?  
_ _Jace: Stole it off the student records. Anyway, are you planning on doing anything this afternoon?  
_ _Clary: No, why?  
_ _Jace: I was thinking about teaching you how to battle with a sword. Gym?  
_ _Clary: I know how to fight with a sword. What about Alec?  
_ _Jace: Had a fight. I don't want Izzy, she always insists on using a whip. So how about Gym? Just tell Isabelle that you have to go back to the gym because you left your jacket or something during the tour.  
_ Seeing no other excuse to say no, Clary typed,  
 _Clary: Fine  
_ _Jace: Great, see you soon._

 **Thank you for reading this messy chapter. I know next chapter would be better. Next chapter will be up shortly. Thank you! -EmandM6**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, everyone! Thank you so much for COMMENTING, LIKING & FOLLOWING! I totally wanted to thank you guys individually through DM, but sadly due to the wifi disconnection, I will have to thank you guys generally here. That does NOT mean that I don't appreciate you guys because I totally do. So Thank you Thank you THANK YOU! Hope you enjoy this chapter! -EmandM6**

 **DISCLAIMER: SHADOWHUNTER CHARACTERS AND OTHER REFERENCES RELATED TO IT BELONGS TO CASSANDRA CLARE**

* * *

"IZZY!" Clary shouted in front of the bathroom door which was occupied by Isabelle Lightwood. While Clary pulled on her school training clothes. Clary liked the school's training clothes. It was a black tank top that said 'ShadowHunter in training' with long black pants. Struggling to tie her hair into a neat ponytail, Clary continued, "Izzy! I'm going to do some exercise in the gym!" Clary thought she heard a grumbling, 'K, but be back 'till 10'. Not bothering to answer Clary ran out the door. Forcing herself to remember the location of the gym.  
After 5 minutes of walking around banging her stupid brain to remember the location, she finally got to a huge heavy looking door that was labeled 'GYM'. Clary cautiously pushed the door... but nothing happened. Clary pushed again, Nothing happened. Maybe she should try _pulling._ So Clary pulled, it swung open. The room was dark except for the faint moonlight that drifted into the room. That was the only source of light. Clary squinted her eyes to see. There was a moving figure, the figure glided towards her. "Jace?" Clary asked, still squinting. "You came." said a relieved voice as Jace came over. Now she could make out he was wearing school training clothes as well. Only his shirt wasn't a tank top. It was a T-shirt made out of the same material that they used to make an amateur PE shirt. She was finally adjusted to the dim light.  
"So, why did you guys have a fight?" Clary asked folding her arms over her chest.  
"What fight?" Jace asked innocently  
"Jace, the fight you and Al-" Clary started but Jace clasped a hand over her mouth.  
"Shhh..." Jace murmured, "Looked over there, over there by the window? Do you see shadows that look like people?" He asked. Clary looked, Jace was right, there were shadows that look like people outside the window looking or listening in intently.  
"Yeah, I see them. What..." Clary started but she did not get to finish as Jace quickly answer with so much sarcasm that Clary cringed.  
"They are girls. Surely you've seen girls before. You, yourself is one." Jace said,  
"I know they are girls. I want to know what they are doing here. Are they staring at you?" Clary asked since there was no way they were looking at her.  
"Of course they are, I'm stunningly attractive," Jace said matter-of-factly.  
"If you keep using that - sarcasm - I might have to leave you and your admirers alone, canceling the training thing, so you better do something quickly to get those girls to stop stalking on you because there is no way that I am staying here with bazillion girls staring at my every move." Clary explained, "Are they all like that? Doing that all the time? Don't they have anything else in mind to win you over?"  
"It might be their third option. First Candy and flowers from anonymous, then the love letters, then the creepy stalking. In that order." Jace replied.  
"Really. So you turned them down 3 times?" Clary asked,  
"Yep."  
"So... What are we - I mean you - going to do about it?"  
"I was going to ignore them but if you are overly sensitive about this. Then we could try the curtains," said Jace walking over to the curtains, letting it fall from its corner.

Soon later, (after the curtains were drawn) Jace walked over to Clary and handed her a wooden stick with a handle.  
"This is a fake sword to practice sword fighting with. But it is made to weigh the same with the real one. And..." Jace said proudly as if he was talking about his babies, not some fake sword. "These two swords were made to fit into my hand perfectly."  
"And it might not fit me," I said and I grabbed the sword from his outstretched hands. To my surprise, it was comfortable as I grabbed it. As if it was mine all along. Luckily, Jace hadn't noticed this and was still talking. "...So my all time dream was to find a beautiful girl who's hands would be comfortable with this sword. Who would actually enjoy doing this with me." Jace explained, his gold hair shone as he looked down at Clary. Of course, Jace couldn't hide his shock as he looked at Clary.  
"You... Are you comfortable in this sword?" Jace asked his gold eyes glinting like Cats.  
"Um...Yes?" Clary answered she decided to pretend to not hear what he said about his dream girl. "What about it?"  
Jace, who ignored this statement completely, positioned himself across from Clary. Clary couldn't help but notice how graceful his motions were. Clary stood frozen for a moment in awe.  
"So. You've done this before?" Jace asked breaking the silence abruptly.  
"Only because my mother insisted on me learning something to protect myself from..." Clary broke off as he positioned herself as well.  
"Protect yourself from...?" Jace asked smiling.  
"Guys." She finally said. "I had an over-protective mother." Jace laughed softly.  
"So you ready?" Then without giving Clary a chance to answer, Jace swung his sword towards her. Clary ducked. It was her turn, her body took over. She watched her hand as her hands swung the sword towards Jace. Jace swiftly met the blade with his own. Their swords clanked as Jace's blow was met by Clary. Again, again and again, until Jace dodged Clary's blow and quick as a flash he was behind her. Swiftly he swung his leg. The blow was meant for her legs. It was meant for her to fall Her body lost balance as she fell. She closed her eyes expecting pain. But the pain didn't come. She had fallen into Jace's arms. Jace grinned holding Clary's sword which somehow had fallen off her hands.  
Clary quickly jumped up blushing hard. It felt as if all the blood in her body had rushed up to her cheeks. She was glad that it was so dark.  
Jace grinned it was a wicked grin, the kind that made Clary blush harder and it made the blood in her vein run a little faster. "So, you wanna go on a date?" Jace asked.  
Caught off guard, Clary stammered, "A wh-what?"  
"A date." Jace replied, "Often 'a boring thing that you have to write on top of a page,' but in this case, 'an offering of an evening of blisteringly hot romance with yours truly.'  
"Really?" Clary wasn't sure what to make of this. "Blisteringly hot?"  
"You could say that." Jace grinned. "By the way, you would really be good at this if you had more practice with a right sparring partner."  
"Right sparring partner meaning you?" Clary asked smiling a little. "You know I just moved here today."  
"Yeah, I know. So you want to? Every afternoon here practicing after tomorrow since I've asked you out. You in?" Jace asked.  
"It's not like I have a choice. You are going to follow me everywhere anyway." Clary said she was too nervous to say yes.  
"Well, you do have a choice to just say yes or say no and have some annoying hot guy follow you everywhere," Jace said,  
"Then ok," Clary said blushing again.  
"Then we are done for today." Jace said, "I will take you back to your room."

The next day she woke up to Isabelle shaking her.  
"Clary wake up! I'm sure you don't want to be late to your first day! And Jace is waiting for you in front of our door! What happened between you two?" Isabelle squealed, "I totally ship you two!"  
"Izzy, stop. It's just a date." Clary mumbled as she forced herself to get up and walk into the bathroom. Inside she splashed cold water on her face and brushed her teeth. She considered taking a shower. At the end, she did take a shower. With water dripping down from her hair, she got dressed in a black shirt and gray jeans. Clary was about to walk out of the door with her backpack when Isabelle stopped her.  
"Wait Clary wait, wear this." Isabelle threw a black leather jacket to her.  
"Wait Isabelle, I can't wear this!" Clary complained.  
"Sure you can, it make you look like a total badass. Oh, and you forgot your schedule." Said Isabelle handing her a piece of paper. "And wait for me, I just have to comb my hair."

When they walked out the door, she could see Alec and Jace leaning on the wall in front of their door. Jace stood up and walked towards Clary and Isabelle. Alec was a few steps behind him. Jace was wearing a black shirt with ripped black jeans. He also had a black leather jacket on him that looks exactly like the one Clary was wearing. Isabelle knew. She knew Jace would be wearing this that is why she gave her that. Isabelle was smiling at Clary as she blushed. His black clothes really brought out his gold eyes.  
"Ready Ladies?" Asked Jace as he linked his hands into Clary. "Let's get some breakfast. I'm starving."  
Silently Jace added, "You ready for our date?"

Clary just blushed

 **Thank you everyone for reading! The next chapter will be up shortly. -EmandM6**


	3. Chapter 3 only if

**Hi everyone! This is EmandM6!**

 **I know I haven't been updating here! So sorry about that! The truth is, that I've been so busy about everything in life! Just comment Yes or I do, if you want more chapters on this! I really want to write more on this! But only if you guys want me to!**

 **By the way, I've started writing my own story right on this website. (It's called Double Cross) I can say that the storyline is pretty similar. Please go check it out and leave a comment! Thank you for waiting!**

 **-EmandM6**


End file.
